1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a toner container, a toner supply device using this and an image forming apparatus using these, and in particular relates to a toner supply device for supplying toner in accordance with the amount of the toner used in a developing unit for image forming with toner, a replaceable toner container attached to and used in a toner supply device, and an image forming apparatus having these toner container or toner supply device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in image forming apparatuses using toner, such as copiers, facsimile machines, etc., a toner supply device using a toner cartridge etc., is used to supply toner to the developing unit to thereby achieve continuous operation of image output.
Examples of generally known methods for supplying toner to the developing unit include: a configuration in which toner stored in a toner cartridge is directly supplied to the developing unit (Patent document 1: see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open 2003-162143); and a configuration in which toner in a toner cartridge is supplied by a screw from a predetermined position to the developing unit (Patent document 2: see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 10-142936).
Further, there is a technology by which toner is conveyed to a predetermined position by rotating the toner cartridge itself instead of using a screw (see Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 7-20705, Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 8-339115, and Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 6-348127).
In accordance with this system, since toner is conveyed by rotating the toner cartridge itself, it is not necessary to provide a screw for toner conveyance inside the toner cartridge, hence it is no longer necessary to consider the load on the screw when toner is conveyed. Accordingly, there is the advantage that the proportion of toner stored in the toner cartridge can be increased.
However, in the above-mentioned prior art, there is a fear that toner stagnates around the toner discharge port formed in the toner cartridge and spills out from the port when toner is supplied from the toner cartridge to the toner supply device. That is, there is the risk that toner cannot be supplied stably and efficiently. Further, spilt toner may dirty the operator and the machine, hence causing the problem of exerting adverse influence on the workability and maintenance performance.